4th Infantry Division Littorio
The Italian 4th Division "Littorio" (Lictor) a regular Infantry Division which was fully motorized. It was formed as one of four divisions for the Corpo Truppe Volontarie during the Spanish Civil War by the Regio Esercito. On its return to Italy it was used to form the 133 Armoured Division Littorio. Order of battle March 1, 1937 Battle of Guadalajara 4th Division "Littorio" - Bgd. Gen. Annibale Bergonzoli * 1st Infantry Regiment - Colonel Daniele Pescarolo. ** 1st Battalion ** 2nd Battalion ** 3rd Battalion ** Support Battery (65/17) ** Engineer Section * 2nd Infantry Regiment “Osa l’Inosabile” - Coronel Ugo Sprega. ** 1st Battalion - Lt. Colonel Agostino Camurati ** 2nd Battalion - Lt. Colonel Virginio Manari ** 3rd Battalion - Lt. Colonel Angelo Sulas ** Support Battery (65/17) ** Engineer Section * Division Machinegun Battalion - Major Antonio Luciano * 3rd Artillery Regiment - Colonel Giuseppe D'Amico * Artillery Group (100/17) * Artillery Group (100/17) * AA Battery 20mm * "Carabinieri" Section * Intendencia Section * Sanitation Section * Division Truck Unit Order of battle August 1937 *Division "Littorio" during the Battle of Santander Assault Division "Littorio" - Annibale Bergonzoli * 1st Infantry Regimient ** 1st Battalion ** 2nd Battalion ** 3rd Battalion * 2nd Infantry Regimient ** 1st Battalion ** 2nd Battalion ** 3rd Battalion * 3rd Artillery Regimient ** I Group 65/17 ** II Group 65/17 ** Group (100/17) ** Group (100/17) ** AA Battery 20mm * "Carabinieri" Section * Intendencia Section * Sanitation Section Order of battle March 1938 *Division "Littorio" during the Aragon Offensive. Division "Littorio" - Annibale Bergonzoli * 1st Infantry Regimient ** 1st Battalion ** 2nd Battalion ** 3rd Battalion ** Battery 65/17 * 2nd Infantry Regimient ** 1st Battalion ** 2nd Battalion ** 3rd Battalion ** Battery 65/17 * 3rd Regimient of Blackshirts ** Battalion "Folgore" ** Battalion "Carroccio" ** Battalion "Temerario" ** Battery 65/17 * Assault Battalion * Artillery Regimient ** I Group 75/27 ** IV Group 75/27 ** Group 100/17 ** Group 20mm AA ** Group 37mm AT * "Carabinieri" Section * Intendencia Section * Sanitation Section * Engineer Section * Division Truck Unit Order of battle November 1938 * Order of battle before the start of the Battle of Catalonia. Division Littorio - Gervasio Bitossi * 1st Infantry Regimient ** 1st Battalion ** 2nd Battalion ** 3rd Battalion ** Support Battalion ** Battery 65/17 * 2nd Blackshirt Regimient ** Battalion "Ardente" ** Battalion "Inflessibile" ** Battalion "Lupi" ** Battalion "Vampa" ** Battery 65/17 * Mortar Battalion ** 1st Company 81mm ** 2nd Company 81mm ** 3rd Company 81mm * Antitank Company 47/35 * Artillery Regimient ** Group 65/17 ** Group 75/27 ** Group 100/17 ** AA Battery 20mm * Engineer Company * Radio Company Sources *de Mesa, José Luis, El regreso de las legiones: (la ayuda militar italiana à la España nacional, 1936–1939), García Hispán, Granada:España, 1994 ISBN 84-87690-33-5 Category:Divisions of Italy in the Spanish Civil War Category:Infantry divisions of Italy in World War II